


凑合过呗

by Samarium_AL



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band), The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band), 劇団EXILE
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/Samarium_AL
Summary: 伸寄已交往。伸的弟弟是马，寄的弟弟是北。
Relationships: Kawamura Kazuma/Yoshino Hokuto, Suzuki Nobuyuki/Katayose Ryota
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	凑合过呗

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mahouzhou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahouzhou/gifts).



> 老周要看，我就写了。  
> 标题也是老周起的，我觉得挺合适。她不起我就要管这个文叫“[2020]第022号”了。

凉太下班后特意去了一趟超市，杵在生鲜区愣了十分钟，然后表面泰然内心没底地跟上了一位主妇。别误会，他不是什么奇奇怪怪的人，他只是没有在技能树上点亮“买菜”这一项，挑选了一位抄袭对象罢了。

拎着实际上够两个成年人、一位老人和三个孩子吃三四天的食材进了家门，正在厨房忙活的伸之着实被吓到了。

“那个，一直以来辛苦了，我觉得，我也得买一次菜。那个……”

“谢谢亲爱的，”伸之支愣着沾满面粉的手，抱了一下凉太——实际上就是用小臂夹了一下，“辛苦了，晚饭有炸鸡哦！”

片寄凉太含笑离开厨房，然后在洗手间抓乱了头发。

老家的弟弟要来东京，他和妈妈抗议了多次，最后还是被塞了这位房客——吉野北人。他来东京前两个人关系很好，两家血缘远了点，但是走得一向很近。其实北人也更想自己租个小公寓，不好意思打扰凉太哥哥以及二位妈妈口中跟他合租的、实际正在跟他交往的铃木伸之。奈何长辈们总是热情和固执到无法让人拒绝。

为了跟伸之开口，凉太特意买了菜，打算讨好他；结果，他今天的晚饭做得格外用心，自己出的一点点力（实际上用力过猛）被比下去了。

带着“只好牺牲色相”的觉悟，凉太吃掉了两盘炸鸡。

不行吗？他是心虚，但是晚上还有体力活儿呢！

而伸之也没有多坦然。本来饭量就不大，看着恋人像个小仓鼠一样无忧无虑地开怀大嚼，他吃得更少了。递给他一张餐巾纸，伸之没话找话：“凉太今天买的东西虽然多了点，但是很及时呢。正好家里的芥末快吃光了，你今天不买，我明天也要去买的。”

今天是周五……

小情侣间的惯例，工作日最后一天晚上在卧室极尽欢愉，次日累过头的凉太一觉睡到午饭前，起床时身强体壮的伸之已经采买归来。

片寄凉太低头啃着炸鸡，工作时八面玲珑的人找不到方法和恋人开口提要求。

“那个……”等他吃得差不多了，伸之才开口，“你还记得壱马吗？”

“唔，嗯。你表弟。”某只仓鼠咽下满嘴鸡肉，积极接上男朋友的话。

“我妈……家母说，想让壱马来咱们这里住几天。他在东京的房子要下个月才能入住。”伸之紧张地看向凉太，“就……”

“欢迎！”凉太丢掉咬了两口的炸鸡，急迫地擦手擦嘴，“我妈也逼我了，让北人住咱家。”

铃木伸之看向了自己的房间和凉太的房间。

是的，他们俩平时分开睡。这是凉太的提议。毕竟擦枪走火后头晕腰疼一天的是他。

“那么……让他们俩都来？”

“你有得选吗？”

“没有。”

“我也没有。”

为人兄为人子就是这么被动。

大方向既定，剩下就是实际操作上的讨论。

“不能让他们俩睡在一起啊！”

“北人很乖的。我房间里是榻榻米，他们俩可以分开……”

“壱马不知道咱们俩交往了！”伸之拼命提醒自己大概是被炸鸡堵塞脑回路的恋人，“万一你弟告诉我弟，壱马和他妈妈那么亲，第二天我就社会性死亡了！”

一定是挂着薄薄一层汗的伸之太性感了，不然自己的大脑为什么宕机了呢？

“那，你和壱马睡，我和北人睡？”也不是不行，伸之还不知道北人也喜欢男性。

伸之想了想，好像只有这个办法了。好在壱马就住到月底，正好借着这个动员片寄妈妈和吉野妈妈“孩子长大了要学会自己租房子住”。将就这几天，等下个月补回来。

接弟弟那天真的是兵荒马乱。伸之从成田领回来壱马，他还没到家时凉太就出发去羽田接北人。壱马就带了一个箱子一个包，里边包括了两季衣服、若干首饰，还有妈妈们塞的特产。安顿好这些，他又请出来三个手办，小心翼翼地摆在哥哥房间的书桌上。

伸之哥哥还未来得及询问他怎么把那么多东西打包得这么小，以及这三位又是谁，门铃就响了。

凉太是带了钥匙出去的，为什么……

哇啊！这个弟弟是打算举家搬到东京的吧？一个、两个、三个……不知道，反正好多件行李。

“抱歉抱歉，家母一定要给您们带好多特产。”

大家都是被妈妈强迫的，伸之瞬间就理解了。

凉太的房间已经被伸之押着他本人整理过了，因此还算整齐。北人几乎一个人处置了那海量的行李，一趟趟地跑到厨房去，把储物柜和冰箱塞得满满当当，但有条不紊。

之前就听凉太说过这孩子爱做家务，今天见识了，伸之甚至觉得他可以长久地住下去。这么打算好，他又看了一眼一旁诚恳切菜但切出来的土豆块大小不一的自家弟弟。

伸之主厨，北人也露了一手，晚饭就这么做好了。各自招呼自己向凉太哥哥介绍老婆们的弟弟以及假装热情待客实则躲懒的哥哥开饭。

伸之和凉太对面而坐，旁边是各自的弟弟。

片寄凉太用他作为钢琴老师的和蔼眼神看着川村壱马吃掉了三盘咖喱饭，心想这个小伙子真不错，有他在，自己就不是家里吃得最多的那个了。吉野北人笑得甜蜜，一会夸伸之咖喱味道正宗，一会说米饭软弹可口，又说自己冒昧前来打扰了，我家哥哥平时多亏您关照。诚实好人铃木伸之基本上快要被这孩子收服了。

川村壱马低头吃饭，心想这个人话真多，明明是要住在一起的亲密关系，从进门就开始花式讨好。有意思吗？嘁！

四个人轮流洗漱，凉太背着壱马叮嘱北人：“我和伸之的事情他不知道，你也别和他说啊。”

北人不以为意：“都是年轻人，怎么，他恐同吗？”

“壱马和他妈妈关系好，无话不说。”

多大了，还和妈妈无话不说？吉野北人在心里鄙视了一番那个不会做家务还很能吃的川村壱马，全然没考虑自己出发前一天还是和妈妈一起睡的。


End file.
